Stuck
by mcdreamy-lover89
Summary: Based on 413, when Derek, Meredith, Mark, Addison and Rose are on the elevator it stops. How do they cope being stuck together with all their history? Spoiler alert!
1. Chapter 1

_Based on 413. When Derek, Mark, Meredith, Addison and Rose are on the elevator it stops. How do they cope being stuck together with all their history? One shot. Spoiler alert!!_

**Stuck!**

**Meredith stepped on to the empty elevator and smiled to herself, she was going to enjoy the solitude, at least she was going to until an arm caught the doors before they closed, the damn arm belonging to Derek Shepherd. Meredith stepped back as Derek stood in front of her and turned his back on her. Meredith took a deep breath and waited for the hell to be over. Derek turned his head slightly and smiled at her, she just wanted to slap the stupid smile off his face. The elevator stopped again and opened to reveal Addison Montgomery.**

**"Addison" Derek smiled. He was shocked to see his ex wife again.**

**"Derek" She nodded and stepped on to the elevator, she walked to the other corner across from Meredith. "Dr Grey" Addison smiled.**

**"Dr Montgomery" Meredith nodded. Addison felt the tension in the elevator as it ascended. She was surprised to realize that Derek and Meredith were over, but as she watched Meredith with her head down and Derek standing with his back to her, stealing glances, they were definitely over. The elevator stopped again, this time revealing a woman whom Addison didn't know but Derek tensed up, Meredith scowled and the woman hesitated before getting on.**

**"Morning" The woman muttered to Derek before standing beside him.**

**"Good morning" Derek muttered back before stealing a glance at Meredith and Addison. Addison looked at Meredith who rolled her eyes, she then looked at the very uncomfortable looking woman and smirked. So the plot thickens. The tension in the elevator reached new heights. It stopped once again, this time revealing Mark. Mark looked into the elevator and couldn't help but laugh. If it wasn't Derek and all his women.**

**"Isn't this cosy" Mark smirked and stepped on. "Addie" He nodded. "I heard you were in town"**

**"Nice to see you too Mark" Addison smiled. Mark stood behind Derek and laughed in his ear.**

**"Awkward much?" He laughed.**

**"Shut up" Derek muttered. That's when the elevator stopped.**

**"Oh great" Meredith snapped. She walked to the front of the elevator next to Rose to push furiously on the emergency button.**

**"Whoa Mer, what did that button ever do to you?" Mark teased.**

**"Shut it Mark" Meredith snapped and pressed the button again.**

**"Hello?" A voice finally rang through.**

**"We are stuck" Meredith snapped.**

**"We will have you out as soon as possible"**

**"Ugh whatever" Meredith scowled and moved away from Rose to stand in between Mark and Addison.**

**"Whats your problem?" Mark asked.**

**"Oh like you don't know" Meredith rolled her eyes. Mark looked at Rose and Derek and sighed.**

**"Yeah I guess I do" He smiled at her.**

**"Besides I'm going to lose now" Meredith pouted. Mark laughed and sat down, Addison and Meredith sat down too, all three sat at the back of the elevator. Derek and Rose sat in another corner.**

**"I thought the surgery I gave you yesterday put you ahead?" Mark asked Meredith.**

**"Yeah it did until last night when the Chief chose Alex to scrub in. Alex for God's sake." Meredith scowled. "Me and Alex are drawing now, Cristina and Izzie are not far behind. Well last night we were anyway, how many points will I lose by being stuck in here?"**

**"Wait" Addison frowned. "What are we talking about?"**

**"The Residents have a surgical competition going on" Mark smiled.**

**"Cool. Sounds like fun" Addison smiled.**

**"Its not trust me" Meredith frowned. "Its just about proving who is the best. Its obviously me" She smiled. Mark and Addison laughed at her. Rose was really uncomfortable now, being surrounded by top surgeons two of them being Derek's exes made her nervous. She looked to Derek for support but of course he was staring at Meredith Grey.**

**"Wait" Meredith smiled. "Two out of the three Attending's are here and Hahn hates Cristina. But that leaves Alex, plus the Chief and Bailey, they will give Cristina a surgery. Damn, I really need a good surgery to get back in the race." Meredith thought out loud. Mark and Addison smiled at her. Meredith looked at Addison. "Hey Addison you must be here for something rare right?" She asked.**

**"Yes I am" Addison smiled.**

**"Well do you need a Resident?" Meredith asked hopeful. "I know your first choice will probably be Alex or Izzie but I like OBGYN" Meredith lied. Mark snorted and Addison looked at her skeptically. "OK fine I don't, but if you let Alex scrub in, he will win. Believe me you don't want Alex to win" Meredith scowled.**

**"I won't ask Alex" Addison promised.**

**"Your on Neuro this week Meredith" Derek suddenly spoke up, he ignored the glare he was receiving from Rose.**

**"I'm sorry?" Meredith frowned.**

**"I said your on Neuro this week, your with me today so you can't scrub in with anyone else." He snapped. Meredith scowled and sat back, everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence.**

**"Mark what have you got today?" Meredith whispered. Mark looked at her and laughed.**

**"Meredith I told you, you are on my service today" Derek snapped.**

**"I was just seeing what he has" Meredith frowned. "And I can trade with someone, you can have Izzie or something. Its no big deal" She scowled.**

**"NO" Derek snapped. "You are on Neuro today and thats final."**

**"God I am never going to win now" Meredith muttered.**

**"What? Are you saying Neuro isn't good enough for your stupid competition?" Derek scowled.**

**"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying" Meredith retorted. Addison, Mark and Rose sat uncomfortably watching the ex couple fight. "Face it Derek Neuro doesn't have anything good enough to help me win, unless you have a stand still today which I doubt" She scoffed.**

**"You will be lucky to scrub in at all" Derek snapped.**

**"What? So your demanding I be on your service but you won't let me scrub in? Yeah real mature" Meredith rolled her eyes. Derek frowned and looked away. Addison and Mark smiled proudly at Meredith for putting Derek in his place. Rose glanced at the three surgeons slumped against the wall, she was completely out of her league being with Derek she knew that, but right now looking at the two women who had successfully captured his heart she felt inadequate. She had no clue what Derek saw in her, other than a rebound. That thought scared her.**

**"Ha Mer did you see Sydney had her latest victim last night?" Mark laughed. Meredith giggled as well.**

**"He practically ran from Joe's" Meredith laughed.**

**"Who?" Addison smiled.**

**"You know 'heal with love' Sydney?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Oh God her?" Addison frowned.**

**"Yeah" Mark laughed. "She has been dating different doctors every couple of weeks"**

**"Everyone of them go running for the hills" Meredith added with a giggle. "Its quite comical to watch actually. Everyone crowds around the bar and takes bets on how long it will take the guy to get a fake emergency" She smiled.**

**"Or to fake a heart attack" Mark winked. Meredith giggled. **

**"How many guys have you offered to do that to?" **

**"I do a great fake heart attack I should tell you Meredith Grey" Mark laughed. Addison and Meredith laughed as well. Rose didn't dare open her mouth and Derek was scowling at the three of them.**

**"Why are the guys desperate enough to date her in the first place?" Addison frowned. Mark looked at Derek who was bright red now and broke down laughing. Addison noticed it as well. "Oh God Derek you didn't" Addison laughed.**

**"I did" Derek muttered.**

**"What possessed you?"**

**  
"She was nice" He defended but it just made Mark laugh harder. "Maybe guys date her because their girlfriends won't commit to them" He snapped. Meredith scowled at him.**

**"Or maybe they date her to force their girlfriends into a commitment they are not ready for" Meredith retorted.**

**"I waited" Derek snapped. Meredith eyed a very scared looking Rose.**

**"Yeah I can see that" She scoffed. Addison and Mark exchanged knowing glances.**

**"You were never going to be ready" Derek snapped.**

**"Yeah because I left you waiting so long" Meredith frowned. "What was it? A whole six months" She rolled her eyes. Addison was actually proud of this new and improved Meredith. Mark was smiling proudly as well. Derek was about to reply but the elevator started up again. **

**"Finally" Meredith smiled and jumped up. The doors opened. "I am going to find Bailey to get reassigned" She smirked and ran off the elevator. Rose held her hand out to Derek but he ignored her, instead choosing to run out after Meredith.**

**"DAMN IT MER YOU ARE ON NEURO" He shouted and ran after her. Mark couldn't help but laugh at Rose as he walked past her and out of the elevator.**

**"I'll catch up with you later Addie" He called.**

**"Sure Mark" Addison smiled. She looked at the nurse and couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she was fighting a losing battle. "If I can say anything to you, its don't fall for him." Addison sighed. "You won't win the fight for his heart, trust me I know. Meredith Grey owns his heart and she always will. They might be over now but trust me it won't last. Just try not to fall for him, you will only get hurt" She gave her a sympathetic smile before leaving her alone. Rose realized then that her time with Derek Shepherd was limited. Would she make the most of it or walk away? She didn't know that yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

OK guys because of the great reviews I've decided to make my one shot longer!! I don't know how long so bear with me. This chapter starts off where the last one ended!! Derek chasing Meredith through the halls LOL!!

"**Damn it Mer you are on Neuro I said" Derek shouted and ran faster, he ignored the curious stares people were giving him.**

"**No when I find Bailey I will get reassigned and you can have someone else. Then I won't be on Neuro" Meredith called back. Derek ran faster and finally caught up with her, he grabbed her around the waist and spun her out of the way. "ASS" Meredith shouted and tried to catch up with him, they both saw Bailey at the same time and both made moves towards her.**

"**Dr Bailey" They both shouted. Bailey frowned as the two reached her.**

"**What are you two fools up to?" Bailey frowned.**

**"He is trying to make me be on his service today, please Dr Bailey put me somewhere else" Meredith pleaded. **

"**She is on my service today, she is my Resident. It says it on the board" Derek frowned. Alex, Izzie and Cristina watched with amusement as Meredith stood up to Derek.**

"**OK stop" Bailey snapped. "Grey you are with Dr Montgomery today, I just saw her and she requested you"**

"**What?" Derek snapped.**

"**HA" Meredith laughed.**

"**She doesn't even work here" Derek frowned.**

"**She is here on a special case and as a favor to the Chief so she can do whatever she wants and she wants Grey so I am giving her Grey" Bailey smiled, Derek scowled and Meredith smirked. "Karev you are with Shepherd, Stevens find Hahn and Yang the Chief needs someone" Bailey said. Meredith smiled at her friends.**

"**Um a rare case, what is that five points?" Meredith smirked. "I think I'm winning"**

"**Shut it Mer" The others scowled. **

"**How did you get on Montgomery's service?" Alex scowled.**

"**I was caught on the elevator with her, Mark, him" She pointed to Derek who frowned and turned to talk to Bailey "And the nurse" Meredith scowled. Cristina couldn't help but laugh.**

"**You were stuck on an elevator with Mcass, Mcsteamy, Mcwife and Mcnurse?" She laughed, the others joined in.**

**"Basically" Meredith frowned.**

**"For how long?" Alex laughed.**

"**Like a half hour, but the good news is, I told Mark not to put you on his service" She pointed to Alex "And I got a rare case, so laugh all you want" She smirked and walked away from her friends. **

**"Bitch" They all shouted after her. Derek caught Meredith's arm.**

"**Your on Neuro tomorrow Meredith" He warned.**

"**By then I will be a winner so spending the day with you will be a little less hellish" She smiled and walked away from him and went in search of Addison. Bailey smirked at a scowling Derek.**

"**Why do you want her on your service so badly anyway?"**

"**Because she is my Resident" Derek shrugged.**

"**Um Hmm" Bailey rolled her eyes. "That girl is stronger now Derek, she won't let you walk all over her anymore. So if you're planning on putting her on your service to be all dreamy with her think again." Bailey warned. "You are dating the nurse remember?"**

"**I remember" Derek snapped and walked away. "Karev move your ass or no surgery," He shouted over his shoulder. Alex rolled his eyes and followed him.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Dr Grey" Addison smiled when Meredith caught up with her.**

"**Thank you so much" Meredith smiled. "I think I'm going to win now. Alex can't, he is with Derek so as long as nothing amazing comes in I am good to go" Meredith smirked.**

"**I'm glad" Addison laughed. They walked to the patient's room to discuss the surgery with them before Meredith prepped them and got ready for the surgery herself.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Addison found Derek leaning against a rail looking out to the lobby of the hospital eating lunch. She sighed and walked over to him.**

"**How was your surgery?" Derek scowled.**

"**Great. Grey has really come a long with in the last year" Addison smiled.**

**"I can't believe you stole her from me" He frowned.**

"**OK Derek, I did not steal her, she didn't want to be on Neuro today and yet you were forcing her. Derek she doesn't want to be near you so why are you insisting on it?"**

"**I haven't been near her in six weeks" He admitted.**

"**So?" Addison frowned. "You guys are over. Why would you be near her? You have a girlfriend," She snapped.**

"**I miss her OK" Derek snapped. "All I can do now is watch her from a distance and she just seems so happy now and I just…………. I miss her"**

"**Whose fault is that?" Addison asked.**

"**Mine" Derek frowned. "Its mine, I broke up with her"**

"**So I've heard." Addison sighed. "Derek………. You ended our marriage for Meredith and now you have left her for someone else. What are you doing?"**

"**I don't know Addie" **

"**Do you love this nurse?"**

"**No" Derek shook his head. "I mean Rose is nice and all but she just isn't Meredith"**

"**So again what the hell are you doing?" Addison snapped. "You either want Meredith or you don't. My God Derek you can't keep doing this to her. You ended it so now you have to live with the fact that she is moving on. You can't expect her to still want to be around you when you are flaunting a nurse in front of her face. If you want to be with Meredith then dump the nurse and start proving to her that she is the one and if you don't then leave her alone" Addison snapped and walked away from a shocked Derek.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Derek sat in a booth with Rose at Joe's, it was quiet tonight, which Derek liked. He looked across at her and saw that she was far from happy.**

"**What's wrong with you?" Derek asked. He didn't have the patience for this crap tonight.**

"**You ignored me" Rose sighed and looked at him.**

"**What? When?" Derek snapped.**

"**This morning in the elevator you ran out after HER and ignored me" She frowned.**

"**It was professional" Derek frowned. "She was undermining my authority"**

"**Yeah I'm sure that's why you did it" Rose sighed.**

"**It was. Meredith was on my service today and she blatantly disregarded that. I am her boss and she has to learn that" Derek ranted.**

"**Oh please Derek. We both know why you chased after her, she ignored you and you couldn't take that. You can't take when she ignores you, but you could take it if I ignored you couldn't you?" Rose snapped.**

**"What the hell are you talking about?" Derek frowned. **

"**You would never ignore Meredith Grey in an elevator. If she held her hand out to you, you would take it. Not disregard her in favor for someone else"**

"**If it was professional I would" Derek defended. "And Meredith would understand that"**

"**What is that suppose to mean?"**

"**I mean she wouldn't be all bitchy and moany because I didn't take her hand in an elevator, she would get over it" Derek snapped. "I was being professional"**

"**You have never been professional when it comes to Meredith Grey" Rose snapped.**

**"Well if you have a problem with it then leave," Derek sighed. Before Rose could answer, the door burst open to reveal none other than Meredith Grey and her friends.**

**"Get over it guys I won. I am the best surgeon" Meredith laughed and sat at the bar. Izzie, Alex and Cristina scowled at her. George and Lexie laughed along with her. She captivated Derek once again.**

"**You are not the best, that was just a fluke," Cristina snapped.**

"**Yeah sure it was Cristina" Meredith laughed. Mark, Addison, Callie and Erica walked into the bar and smiled at a celebrating Meredith. **

"**I heard you won Mer" Mark smiled.**

"**Oh yeah Mark I won" Meredith smiled. Mark laughed and bought her a drink.**

**"That is congratulations" Mark smiled and handed her the shot of tequila.**

**"Thank you" Meredith smiled. Addison, Callie and Erica also bought her a drink and laughed at the other three who were scowling all night.**

"**Guys seriously you need to get over it or me George and Lexie are sitting elsewhere," Meredith teased. **

"**No we will not get over it, you cheated." Izzie frowned. Meredith shrugged and stood up.**

"**Come on guys, they are killing my fun" Meredith laughed and found a booth next to Derek with George and Lexie. **

"**Fine I'm leaving" Rose snapped and dragged Derek from his thoughts about Meredith.**

"**What?" He snapped.**

"**I am leaving. Not that you care" Rose sighed and got up. Derek shook his head and let her leave, he was surprised by how much he didn't really care. Derek got up from his seat and went to the bar to order a scotch and tequila. He walked back over to where Meredith, George and Lexie were sitting and handed Meredith the shot.**

"**Congratulations" Derek smiled. "I am sorry about earlier"**

"**Thanks Derek" Meredith smiled. Derek nodded and walked away from her. He walked over and stood beside Addison.**

"**Did I just see Derek being the better guy?" Addison teased.**

"**You did." Derek nodded. "Rose left"**

"**I saw that" Addison smiled. "And now?" She asked.**

"**And now I am going to show Meredith that she is the one for me" He smiled. Addison smiled proudly at him before they both got into the conversation or more specifically the fight that Mark, Callie and Erica were currently having.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for all the reviews. So now here is another chapter! I hope you like it again its spoilerish. Just to warn you. Don't forget to review. ;)_

**"All right Meredith, today we are going to discuss Derek" Dr Thompson, Meredith's therapist smiled.**

**"Ugh do we have to?" Meredith frowned.**

**"We do have to, we have spent the last few weeks on everything else and today I want to discuss Derek" She smiled. "Describe him to me using your own words."**

**"He is tall, handsome, arrogant, cocky, annoying, sweet, demanding, sexy, an ass, really good in bed, impatient, did I call him an ass yet?" Meredith frowned.**

**"That is alot of conflicting emotions Meredith" Dr Thompson chuckled.**

**"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Meredith asked.**

**"It just means you're in love" She smiled.**

**"A bad thing then" Meredith scowled.**

**"How do you feel when you see him at the hospital?"**

**"Like I don't whether to kiss him or slap him" Meredith admitted. "He is the only person that can make me love him and hate him at the same time."**

**"When was the last time you saw him?"**

**"Yesterday" Meredith sighed. "I was stuck on an elevator with him and his girlfriend"**

**"How did that go?"**

**"Awful. I had Addison and Mark which helped, but me and Derek just ended up having a huge argument anyway" She frowned.**

**"What was said in the argument?"**

**"He told me I would never be ready to commit and I told him he didn't wait long enough"**

**"That is fair" She shrugged.**

**"I suppose" Meredith sighed. "I am on his service today when I go to work. He demanded I be on his service"**

**"Why do you think he did that?"**

**"To show me how happy and settled he is and rub it in my face" Meredith scowled.**

**"Do you really believe that?"**

**"No but I don't like to get my hopes up. He always dashes my hopes and I am tired of getting my hopes up over him, so him rubbing Rose in my face is the reason I am choosing to believe" Meredith shrugged.**

**"You should believe that he loves you Meredith, the other reason makes you feel bad"**

**"If he loved me he wouldn't keep hurting me. It will make me feel worse if he breaks my heart again"**

**"You know that saying, you hurt the people you love"**

**"No, I can't. I am better off without him, I really am" Meredith smiled.**

**"Do you honestly believe that?"**

**"No I am better when we are together but we are not and I am fine with it"**

**"At least you are admitting that." Dr Thompson smiled. "All right Meredith we will pick this up next week"**

**"OK" Meredith smiled and got up to leave. She did feel better after discussing Derek.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith saw Derek at the nurse's station and walked over to him.**

**"Hey good news I'm your Resident, you know, what you wanted. But Derek, I better be scrubbing in or I swear to God..." Derek handing her a cup of coffee cut off Meredith's rant. "Um what's this?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Um coffee" Derek smiled. "What did you forget what it was?" He teased.**

**"No but why are you giving me coffee?"**

**"I thought you would want a cup and I was getting one myself. Its what friends do" Derek smiled.**

**"We are not friends, we are exes, and ex couples don't buy coffee for each other especially when one of them has a girlfriend" Meredith rambled.**

**"Meredith" Derek smiled.**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Just drink your coffee" He smirked. Meredith rolled her eyes and took a sip, it was just how she liked it.**

**"You remembered?"**

**"Of course" He smiled and handed her a chart. "And yes you are operating. I operate better with you there"**

**"What are you doing?" Meredith eyes him skeptically.**

**"Being nice. Can't I be nice to you?"**

**"No" Meredith shook her head and walked away from him. Derek frowned and walked after her.**

**"Meredith" He called. "Come on Mer don't be like this"**

**"Like what?" Meredith snapped.**

**"I am just trying to be nice"**

**"Derek you are never nice without a reason. So what do you want?" She asked. He was about to answer when Rose came up behind him. Meredith rolled her eyes and walked away.**

**"Meredith" Derek called.**

**"Hey" Rose smiled. "About last night..."**

**"Yeah about that, Rose I agree we should break up" Derek said quickly while looking in the direction that Meredith went.**

**"Wait what? I don't want to break up Derek..." Rose frowned.**

**"Yeah that's great. I really have to go" He cut across her and ran after Meredith.**

**"Derek" Rose called but he just kept running. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek saw Meredith walk into an exam room so he picked up pace and ran after her.**

**"Meredith I just..." He stopped when he realized it was a patient's room. "Hello, I'm Dr Shepherd" Derek smiled. He began explaining the surgery to the patient all the while eyeing Meredith up. When they were done they headed to the OR together.**

**"Derek we can't be friends, we can't be anything OK?" Meredith sighed.**

**"Please Meredith" Derek sighed.**

**"What do you want from me? You broke up with me, your dating a nurse, you have moved on. Yet here you are begging me for forgiveness. Once again I might add. Although I preferred that last time better, it was more romantic," She teased. "But seriously Derek what do you want?" She frowned. Derek smiled at her; she was even cracking jokes while shouting at him now. She was so amazing to him.**

**"I want you" Derek whispered. "Do you want that speech again? I still remember it, it took me all day to get right" He smiled. "I'm in love with you Meredith."**

**"So you have said, you have yet to show it" Meredith frowned. "Derek, I can't do it again. I have made progress I am getting better. I feel better on the inside; I can't afford to take steps backwards. And you have a girlfriend"**

**"OK I am dumping Rose and I will prove to you that I love you"**

**"Without house plans?" Meredith asked hopeful.**

**"Without house plans" Derek promised.**

**"OK then" Meredith nodded. "We still aren't friends. Friends ended badly last time" She smiled.**

**"No it didn't. It ended with sex, that is not a bad ending" Derek smirked.**

**"Whatever" Meredith frowned making Derek laugh. "It was adulterous. Adulterous is not good"**

**"OK fine" Derek shrugged and smiled at her.**

**"I have to go scrub in so bye" Meredith smiled and walked away. Derek watched her walk away with a smile, but it disappeared when he saw Rose coming towards him.**

**"Can we talk now?" Rose frowned.**

**"I have a surgery to do"**

**"I know I am your scrub nurse" Rose smiled and linked him. "We can walk together"**

**"Great" Derek rolled his eyes. Meredith was going to freak out.**

**"I'm sorry about last night, I was being stupid" Rose smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded.**

**"I am sorry about being insecure over Meredith Grey. It was stupid" Rose smiled, hoping he would reassure her, which of course he didn't.**

**"Hmmm" Derek muttered, he wasn't really listening to her. Derek walked into the scrub room and saw Meredith washing her hands. She looked up at him and saw Rose on his arm and scowled. Derek mouthed sorry.**

**"Whatever" She snapped and walked into the OR. Derek sighed and began washing his hands. He was looking forward to this surgery until now. Now it was going to be one long ass surgery. He needed to end things with Rose, how was he going to do that? She didn't seem to take a hint and he just said they should break up and she ignored him. He glanced at her and she was happily washing her hands.**

**"Ready?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. Derek sighed and looked into the OR. Meredith quickly looked away, he sighed and walked into the OR room himself. Definitely going to be a long surgery.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys, latest chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews. So here you go Read and Review!!

**"She didn't out right tell you to get lost this time, she more hinted at it. That's a good sign Mark" Meredith laughed.**

**"You think so?" Mark frowned.**

**"Yeah, soon it will just be a no then she will really start warming to you and you might get a maybe" She smiled. "I mean your Mark Sloan after all and you are so hot and irresistible," Meredith teased.**

**"I am choosing to ignore your sarcasm and take that as a compliment" He smirked and took a sip of his drink. Meredith laughed and knocked back her shot.**

**"You would," She laughed.**

**"Where are your friends tonight?" Mark asked.**

**"Work I think" Meredith shrugged. "You?"**

**"Have no clue" Mark smiled. "So how do I turn a no into a maybe?"**

**"Erica Hahn is tricky, I guess you just keep annoying her until she says yes" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Not really insightful" Mark teased.**

**"What do you want from me? I am hardly a professional at dating guys. Sleeping with guys yes, but dating them is a whole other ball game"**

**"Same here" Mark sighed. Derek walked into Joe's and saw Meredith and Mark sitting at the bar. He smiled to himself and walked over to them.**

**"Hey" He smiled and sat down beside Mark. Meredith rolled her eyes and turned away from them. "What are we doing?"**

**"Meredith is giving me advice on how to woo Erica Hahn" Mark laughed. "Well actually she kind of sucks at it" He smirked.**

**"I do not" Meredith frowned.**

**"You do face it" Mark smiled.**

**"Meredith" Derek tried.**

**"No, I told you already you do not get to talk to me" Meredith snapped.**

**"What am I missing?" Mark frowned.**

**"It wasn't what you thought" Derek tried to explain.**

**"You told me you loved me again, then you show up five minutes later all over your nurse. If you want to show me that you love me then stop lying to me, and stop hiding the fact that you're lying by being all mcdreamy. It doesn't work on me anymore" Meredith snapped.**

**"I am breaking up with her tonight I promise" Derek sighed.**

**"You know what, don't dump her. She can have you because I don't want you Derek. Not anymore." Meredith snapped and walked out. Derek sighed and ordered a scotch, when he received it he knocked it back.**

**"Ouch. Grey can be feisty when she wants to" Mark laughed. "I like it"**

**"Shut up" Derek sighed.**

**"What did you do now?"**

**"I told Meredith I would prove to her that I love her then Rose kissed me in the scrub room in front of her like five minutes later"**

**"Ooohhh" Mark frowned. "Your an idiot"**

**"I know" Derek sighed. The door banged and Rose walked into Joe's, Mark grabbed his drink and stood up. "Where are you going?"**

**"Your nurse is here" Mark frowned.**

**"Why do you always leave when she is with me?" Derek frowned.**

**"Because I don't like her" Mark shrugged. "She is boring and whiney and to be honest, nurses are good for ten minutes in an on call room, not for a serious relationship" Mark smiled and walked away. "Oh good luck by the way"**

**"Yeah" Derek muttered.**

**"Hey" Rose smiled and sat beside him. "Do you want to get a booth?"**

**"Sure" Derek shrugged and got up. They walked over to a booth and sat facing each other.**

**"The surgery was good today I thought" Rose smiled. "I love when we are in surgery together"**

**"Yeah" Derek frowned. He thought back to the surgery and how Meredith would barely look at him. It hurt so much when she ignored him. Rose was right, he couldn't handle it when Meredith ignored him.**

**"Derek, are you OK?" Rose asked as she took his hands. He gently took his hands away and looked at her.**

**"Rose... I had fun these last few weeks, but I just... I can't..."**

**"Just say what you have to say Derek" Rose snapped.**

**"I'm in love with Meredith," He said quickly.**

**"Right" Rose frowned. "We have been together a month and a half Derek. You have felt nothing for me at all?"**

**"I like you. I think I like you, I just... Meredith is the one and if I don't show her that now I will lose her forever"**

**"You have already lost her Derek"**

**"Not yet"**

**"She doesn't care about you like I do. You have lost her Derek; she can barely look at you. I can make you happy, we can be happy together"**

**"No we can't Rose" Derek snapped. "I can't be happy with anyone but her. I have to make her see that. I have to show her that we belong together. I have made so many mistakes with her and I have to make them right. I'm sorry but we are done" He explained.**

**"She can't make you happy Derek, one day you will see that" Rose snapped and got up.**

**"Meredith is the only one that can make me happy. I know that now" Derek sighed.**

**"Yeah sure she will" Rose rolled her eyes and took one last look at him before leaving the bar. Mark walked over and sat in her place.**

**"Rough?"**

**"Oh yeah" Derek frowned. "She started telling me that she could make me happy" Derek sighed.**

**"What?"**

**"Yeah, and Meredith will never make me happy" Derek rolled his eyes.**

**"Ah man you've got a clinger. Sucks to be you" Mark laughed. "What the hell are you going to do?"**

**"I am going to start with the whole proving I am good enough for Meredith even though she is completely out of my league" Derek sighed.**

**"And Rose?"**

**"We are done. I have told her. I'm sure she isn't that desperate"**

**"Good luck with that" Mark laughed.**

**"Thank you" Derek rolled his eyes. He got another drink and discussed plans of action with Mark. How was he going to get Meredith Grey back?**

So I am open to suggestions on how Derek is going to get Mer back. It won't be easy for him, I don't believe she can she fall back into his arms. He has to fight for her!!


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright so next chapter, Mer in therapy again just because I like the idea!! Thank you guys for your suggestions maya92 and beth1814 I am using yours so thanks alot! So you know what to do read and review!_

**"Alex we are leaving" Izzie called upstairs while she got ready, Meredith was in the kitchen getting three travel mugs of coff**

**"Alex we are leaving" Izzie called upstairs while she got ready, Meredith was in the kitchen getting three travel mugs of coffee.**

**"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Alex snapped. Meredith handed Izzie and Alex their coffees and they all headed for the door. Meredith opened it to walk out first but was surprised to find Derek blocking her way.**

**"Hi" He smiled.**

**"What are you doing here?" Meredith frowned and pushed past him followed by Izzie and Alex. Derek quickly walked down to her.**

**"I was wondering if I could give you a ride to work? And" He smiled and held up a cup of coffee. "I brought coffee"**

**"I have coffee" Meredith held up her mug. "And look at that, I have a car too" She smirked and pointed to her jeep that Izzie and Alex were currently getting into.**

**"Come on Meredith" Derek sighed.**

**"Hey maybe your nurse needs a ride" Meredith rolled her eyes and waved to him. "See you at work Dr Shepherd" She smiled and hopped into the jeep.**

**"Your funny" Derek frowned and watched her drive away.**

**"Well done for shooting him down. I am so proud" Izzie beamed.**

**"Oh please like coffee and a ride to work is going to solve everything. He is so clueless" Meredith rolled her eyes and smiled. Alex and Izzie nodded and laughed. He was definitely clueless. Derek quickly got into his car and followed Meredith to the hospital.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek pulled into the space next to Meredith's jeep and ran through the car park to catch up with her. **

**"So what do I have to do to make it up to you?" Derek asked as he fell into step with her.**

**"Well coffee and a ride to work isn't going to do it" Meredith sighed. The four of them stopped and waited for an elevator. Derek stared at Meredith intently as she tried to ignore him. Izzie and Alex looked at each other.**

**"Actually Mer, we are going to take the stairs" Izzie smiled and they both began to walk away.**

**"No guys please don't leave me with him" Meredith frowned.**

**"Oh thanks" Derek rolled his eyes. Meredith went to follow Izzie and Alex. "Mer I'll just follow you" He smiled. Meredith stopped and turned to face him, he cocked his head and smiled at her. She scowled and stood beside him.**

**"I hate you, do you know that? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Meredith snapped. They both stepped on to the crowded elevator. Derek leaned close to her ear.**

**"Because I love you," He whispered. Meredith pushed him back and he chuckled.**

**"Shut up. You have a girlfriend. Stop saying things like that to me when you are taken," She whispered harshly. Some of the other occupants glanced curiously in their direction.**

**"Correction, I had a girlfriend. I broke up with her last night. I am now officially single" Derek smiled.**

**"Whatever" Meredith snapped and moved away from him, but he just followed her. She pushed him back and got off the elevator.**

**"So again, what do I have to do to make it up to you?" He asked as he followed her. Meredith turned and pulled him into an empty corridor.**

**"There is nothing you can do. I won't let you hurt me again," Meredith snapped.**

**"I will never hurt you again Meredith" Derek promised.**

**"How do you know Derek? You did it pretty effortlessly all those other times." She retorted.**

**"Do you think I liked hurting you Meredith?" Derek scowled. "It broke my heart that I hurt you"**

**"Then why did you? Does it boost your ego to know that I pined after you?" She snapped.**

**"Of course not" Derek sighed.**

**"Derek, there is nothing left for you to take OK? I have nothing left to give you. My heart, I gave it to you and you crushed it over and over again. There is just nothing left" She said sadly and began to walk away from him but he pulled her back and held her against him.**

**"I am not going to give up on being with you Meredith. If you have hoops I will jump through them. We belong together and we will be together. I will do anything," He whispered.**

**"We used to belong together. Now... I'm not so sure" Meredith sighed and stepped away from him. Derek tipped her chin to make her look at him.**

**"We do belong together," He said seriously. "I will make you realize that. I don't care how long it takes, you will realize it." He smiled and began walking away. "Oh Mer?" He called.**

**"What?"**

**"I requested you today" He smirked and walked away. Meredith rolled her eyes and walked in the other direction.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked out of her house alone, she was late and in a hurry, as she was locking her door something caught her eye. She rolled her eyes and smiled when she saw Derek sitting on the swing in her porch waiting for her.**

**"Hi" He smiled and stood up.**

**"Seriously, you have been here everyday for a week" Meredith smiled. "I am starting to think you are stalking me"**

**"Not stalking, I just thought that if I keep doing it you will eventually give in" He smiled and handed her a coffee. "Alone today?"**

**"Yes" Meredith nodded.**

**"Well can I give you a ride to work?" He asked.**

**"I am not going to the hospital yet I have the morning off. I have somewhere else to be" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Where?" He asked and leaned against the front door.**

**"That is none of your business"**

**"Oh come on" He smiled. "Tell me"**

**"Nope" She shook her head.**

**"Woman of mystery"**

**"Better believe it"**

**"Hmm" Derek smiled.**

**"Won't you be busy when you get in later? I mean if you're taking the morning off?"**

**"Yes" Meredith sighed. "Interns, paperwork. It's going to suck" She frowned.**

**"Yeah it is" He smiled.**

**"Well thank you for the coffee Derek but I am late" She smiled.**

**"Your very welcome Meredith. I'll see you at the hospital later then?" He asked a little too eagerly.**

**"You will" Meredith nodded.**

**"Good" He smiled and walked away. "Oh hey Mer?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Find me when you get in and I'll have a surgery for you" He smiled and hopped into his car. Meredith smiled as well and got into her own car to drive to her destination.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So Meredith I want to pick up where we left off last week."**

**"On Derek?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yes" Dr Thompson smiled.**

**"OK then" Meredith nodded. "A lot has changed in the last week, he has broken up with his girlfriend and decided to pursue me yet again" Meredith sighed.**

**"And how does that make you feel?"**

**"I don't know. Apart of me thinks its amazing, the man I love wants me again, but there is the other part of me that cannot trust him. I am trying to trust him but I just can't." Meredith said sadly.**

**"Why don't you trust him?"**

**"He is a liar" Meredith shrugged. "All he has ever done since the first time we met was lie to me. How can we build a relationship on that?"**

**"Have you two ever talked about his lies?"**

**"No" Meredith shook her head.**

**"Why not?"**

**"I don't know. I forgave him I guess; well at least I thought I did. That was until he lied again and broke me again. I am afraid of making myself vulnerable with him again" She admitted. "I have come so far and I don't want him to be the one that makes me fall"**

**"Have you told him about your sessions here?"**

**"God no" Meredith shook her head.**

**"Why?"**

**"He would think I'm crazy" Meredith smiled. "And possibly run in the other direction"**

**"I don't think so. Entrust him with this tell him about it. See what he says, how he reacts. Bring him to your next session if you like. I can be neutral ground for you both to talk. That is your assignment this week. Trust Derek with the fact that you are in therapy. He might surprise you" Dr Thompson smiled.**

**"And if he runs?"**

**"Then you will know that he is definitely not worth your time"**

**"OK" Meredith nodded nervously.**

**"We will pick this up next week Meredith"**

**"Right. Thanks" Meredith smiled and got up to leave. Telling Derek scared her to death. She drove slowly to the hospital and went in search of her Interns. She frowned when she couldn't find them. "Olivia?"**

**"Yeah Dr Grey?"**

**"Have you seen my Interns?"**

**"Um Dr Shepherd gave them assignments and warned them not to bother you. He also did your paper work, minus the signature of course" Olivia smiled and handed Meredith her charts. "Do you want me to page him? He asked me to page him when you got in."**

**"No I will um track him down" Meredith smiled and walked away. He was being sweet Meredith knew he was trying. She walked to the cafeteria and saw him having lunch with Mark. She took a deep breath and walked towards him. She was going to trust him with the fact that she was going to therapy and she was scared as hell about it, but the fact that he had taken her work load from her and was being extra sweet put her a little bit at ease and she felt the first wall to her heart crack a little. He still had a hell of a long way to go though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Hey guys" Meredith smiled and sat down facing them both.**

**"Hey" Derek smiled.**

**"Did you like Shep's gesture Mer?" Mark smirked.**

**"I did, thank you very much. It was really sweet"**

**"Your welcome and I can be sweet when I want to" Derek smiled.**

**"Sure" Meredith and Mark laughed. Across the cafeteria, Rose sat alone watching the three interact.**

**"Hey Rose, I see Grey is sitting with Sloan and Shepherd for lunch. How come you never ate lunch with his friends?" One of the other nurses snickered.**

**"Dr Sloan was always busy" Rose frowned.**

**"Well he doesn't look busy now" Olivia laughed. Rose was now the laughing stock of the nurses. She went on and on about how much Derek hated Grey and how he left Grey for her and now she was dropped like everyone knew she would be. All the nurses knew that you can't come between Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey. They would always find their way back to each other.**

**"Yeah well Grey is probably sleeping with him" Rose snapped.**

**"Sure she is" The other nurses rolled their eyes. "Or maybe Mark just likes her. Imagine soon Shepherd and Grey will be back together and you will be a distant memory" They snickered and walked away from her. Rose scowled and watched the surgeons talk again.**

**"So do you think if I did something like that for Hahn she would warm up to me?" Mark asked them.**

**"Actually she would probably..." Meredith started.**

**"Beat you to death" Derek finished and they both laughed at Mark.**

**"You guys are right" Mark frowned. "I think she likes me though"**

**"I'm sure she does" Meredith smiled. "Derek can I talk to you?"**

**"Of course" Derek smiled and stood up. They both waved to Mark before leaving the cafeteria together. "So whats up?" Derek smiled as they walked together.**

**"Lets go outside" Meredith smiled and gently redirected him towards the exit. They walked outside and sat on the bench.**

**"So why are you being all secretive?" Derek teased.**

**"Well I was going to tell you where I was this morning but now I'm not so sure" Meredith smiled.**

**"No go on tell me" Derek smiled.**

**"You have to promise me you won't run or tell anyone or tease me. OK?" Meredith frowned.**

**"I promise"**

**"You can't even tell Mark Derek OK? Because Mark will tease me" Meredith frowned.**

**"I won't tell anyone Mer, you can trust me" Derek smiled.**

**"Can I?" Meredith sighed.**

**"Of course you can" Derek sighed and took her hand.**

**"I have been in therapy the last couple of weeks" She said quickly and waited for his reaction. To her surprise he didn't have any reaction.**

**"For what?" He asked.**

**"Everything" Meredith sighed. "God Derek I have so much baggage that I have to deal with. And I'm doing it, I am letting it out and I am letting it go. It feels amazing. I was cynical about Psych, of course I was but when I went and began talking about my mother and father out loud it helped so much. I dealt with it. I am getting better, I can feel myself feeling better." Meredith smiled. Derek looked at her in awe, before she could do anything he had captured her lips quickly, when he pulled away she looked at him shocked. "What was that for?"**

**"Sorry, I just... I am so proud of you Meredith" He smiled and squeezed her hand tighter. "You dealing with everything, by yourself. Its really good."**

**"You think so?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yeah. Of course it is" Derek smiled.**

**"Derek... That is what I want you to do" Meredith sighed.**

**"What?" Derek frowned.**

**"To make it up to me, I want you to come with me to therapy next week"**

**"Why?"**

**"We have so many problems Derek, we have had problems since Addison showed up. We have never dealt with them, we both just hoped they would go away but Derek they won't go away unless we make them go away. We don't stand a chance if we don't deal with the problems that keep ruining our relationship. Will you do it for me please?" Meredith asked. **

**"Yes of course I will" Derek nodded. "Your right, we do have alot of problems that won't go away by themselves."**

**"Our main problem is hoping that sex will make the problems go away" Meredith smiled. "But I think it made our relationship worse"**

**"Yeah" Derek frowned knowing she was right. Their relationship was in pieces and they needed to start picking up those pieces.**

**"I am not guaranteeing we are going to get back together after this Derek but if we don't it might give us both the closure we need to move on" Meredith sighed.**

**"No Meredith, we are going to get back together after this. I told you I am going to make you realize that you are the one for me. You are it for me, I promise we belong together" He smiled.**

**"Yeah" Meredith sighed and stood up. "I'll see you later"**

**"No" Derek shook his head.**

**"What? Why?" Meredith frowned.**

**"I told you to come find me and I will give you a surgery. Well I have a surgery" He smiled and stood up as well.**

**"You really don't give up" Meredith laughed.**

**"No I don't, I have given up before and I am not doing it again" Derek promised. Meredith sighed and nodded before they both walked back into the hospital together.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So I told Derek I am in therapy" Meredith said to her friends as she joined them in a booth at Joe's.**

**"And?" Cristina frowned.**

**"He didn't run away" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Makes a change then" Izzie said bitterly. **

**"Yeah" Meredith sighed. "Am I insane for giving him another chance to redeem himself?"**

**"Yep" Cristina nodded.**

**"Pretty much" Alex added.**

**"Thanks guys" Meredith laughed. **

**"Mer, he is an ass. He will always be an ass. You deserve better" Izzie smiled.**

**"He is coming to my session next week. We are going to deal with everything" Meredith sighed.**

**"Seriously?" Her friends all said together.**

**"Like Addison?" Cristina asked.**

**"And Finn?" Izzie added.**

**"And the drowning?" George said.**

**"The demand for marriage?" Alex asked.**

**"The nurse?" They all said.**

**"The walking away from you repeatedly?" Cristina said.**

**"My God we have alot of issues" Meredith frowned and knocked back her shot of tequila.**

**"Yeah you do" Alex laughed. "You guys are going to be there for weeks"**

**"Oh yeah" Meredith sighed. "Addison alone is going to take at least a month" She frowned.**

**"Are you sure about this Mer?" Cristina asked seriously.**

**"I have to guys, if I don't we will never get back together and even if we don't get back together I can't move on with all this still between us. I need closure" Meredith sighed.**

**"OK" Her friends sighed. They were worried for her, dealing with Thatcher, Ellis, Lexie and nearly dying was one thing but Derek Shepherd was a different ball game all together, they just hoped she was strong enough to deal with all those old wounds again.**


	7. Chapter 7

_So the therapy guys. They deal with Addison and Finn today so yeah. Read, Review and enjoy!! I am going to try get this fic done before the premiaire on Thursday well actually Friday because I won't see it until Friday so I might put up more than one chapter a day so look out for that. I will lose interest in the fic once Grey's starts again and goes a completely different way than this LOL!! And I am afraid Derek being with Rose will put me off writing a Mcdreamy Derek so anyway enjoy!!  
_

**"Good morning" Meredith laughed. She still hadn't let him give her a ride to work but she took his coffee every morning before leaving him.**

**"So today is the day" Derek smiled. "And I am insisting we ride in the same car"**

**"What if we hate each other by the end of it?" Meredith asked.**

**"Then it will be the worst ride to the hospital you have ever had but I am still insisting on it"**

**"Fine" Meredith smiled. Derek's face lit up and they both walked to his car to head to the therapists office.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"You must be Derek" Dr Thompson smiled. "I am Dr Thompson"**

**"So you have been talking about me," Derek said smugly.**

**"You are one of my issues, it is not a good thing" Meredith frowned and sat on the couch. Derek sighed and sat beside her.**

**"So today we are taking a different approach, I want to start with you Derek. And lets start at the beginning of your problems. Um Addison Montgomery" Dr Thompson smiled. Derek looked at Meredith.**

**"Definitely been talking about me" He frowned. Meredith shrugged.**

**"Why did you leave Meredith for Addison?" She asked.**

**"Because she was my wife" Derek sighed.**

**"Yes she was, but she cheated on you with your best friend and you had moved on from that part of your life. You and Meredith had been together what two months?"**

**"Yeah about that"**

**"So you had moved on from Addison. Or had you? Did you love Meredith at that point?" Dr Thompson asked. Derek looked at Meredith then back at Dr Thompson.**

**"Yes I did," He admitted.**

**"Then why go back to a marriage that was doomed to fail? You had moved on, you were in love with someone else."**

**"That's why" Derek sighed. "I went back to my marriage because I felt guilty for moving on." He admitted. "God Mer, I loved you then" He sighed. "But Addison, she was my wife for 11 years and I... I felt guilty about throwing that away. She had made one mistake where as I had a full on relationship. I didn't find out until our marriage ended that she had a relationship too. If I had known that I would have never taken Addison back." He said sadly.**

**"Why didn't you tell me you where married?" Meredith asked.**

**"I didn't think I would see Addison again"**

**"She was your wife Derek" Meredith frowned. "How would you not see her again?"**

**"I wasn't thinking Mer, I didn't want anything to ruin us. I loved you too much. I know I completely screwed it up but before she showed up we were happy and in love I didn't want to ruin that" He sighed and reached for her hand, she let him take it.**

**"So how were you two around each other while you trying with Addison?" Dr Thompson asked. Derek and Meredith looked at each other.**

**"Um, wishing we were together" Derek sighed. "Well I was wishing I was with her."**

**"I was drunk a lot" Meredith sighed.**

**"You weren't wishing you were with me?" Derek asked.**

**"Hence the alcohol dumb ass" Meredith smiled.**

**"Now no name calling" Dr Thompson smiled. "Meredith how did it feel to see Derek with Addison?"**

**"Like someone was continually sticking a knife in my heart" Meredith said sadly. Derek winced at her admission and looked at her.**

**"Did it ever feel OK to see them together?"**

**"It started to, it felt more like a dull ache after a while"**

**"Then you met Finn" Dr Thompson smiled.**

**"Then I met Finn" Meredith nodded. Derek didn't like the small smile that played on her lips at the mention of Finn.**

**"Finn made you feel better?"**

**"He made me feel loved, something I hadn't had for a long time. I was happy with him" She admitted, Derek scowled and let go of her hand. Dr Thompson noticed that.**

**"How did you feel when Meredith was with Finn Derek?"**

**"Angry" Derek frowned. "I was losing her and I hated that"**

**"You had already lost her when you chose Addison though. You had no right to be angry with her," Dr Thompson pointed out.**

**"No, before Finn I thought... I hoped... I was being selfish I guess. I was hoping she would wait for me forever. I know it was selfish" Derek sighed.**

**"He called me a whore when I got with Finn"**

**"I did not call you a whore" Derek frowned.**

**"As good as" Meredith snapped.**

**"What did you say Derek?" Dr Thompson asked.**

**"I just said that she got around a lot, which you did" Derek frowned at Meredith.**

**"OK no I didn't, I had a couple of one night stands when we broke up first but that's it" Meredith frowned.**

**"A couple?" Derek snapped. "You even slept with George" He scowled and turned to the therapist. "She even slept with one of her best friends"**

**"George was a mistake" Meredith frowned. "He told me he loved me and I took advantage of that, it was mean and selfish and a horrible thing to do to my friend. I will always regret that" Meredith said sadly.**

**"Why did you sleep with George Meredith?"**

**"I was having a bad day, well most of my days were bad then but that night was horrible. He came into my room and told me he loved me and that he would never hurt me. He said the things I had been longing to hear from you" Meredith said to Derek as tears filled her eyes. "I needed to hear those words from you so badly and when George said them... He made me feel better so I thought maybe... But he just wasn't you" Meredith cried. She quickly wiped her tears away. Derek looked down as shame filled him. He had caused her so much pain and here he was looking for another chance at her heart. He didn't deserve another chance to hold it but the thoughts of not being the one she gave her heart to killed him.**

**"What made your day bad?" Dr Thompson asked.**

**"I saw my father for the first time in 20 years" Meredith sighed. Derek looked at her shocked.**

**"You saw him that night?"**

**"I went by his house. I had to know why"**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" He frowned.**

**"We were not together." Meredith shrugged. "What was I suppose to do, ask you to be there for me when you had a wife?" Meredith frowned.**

**"I would have been" Derek sighed.**

**"No Derek, you were with Addison" Meredith snapped.**

**"Meredith when did your relationship with Finn change?" Dr Thompson broke into their argument.**

**"Prom night at the hospital" Meredith sighed. "Derek kept staring at me and I couldn't handle that so I left. He followed me and we had a huge fight and ended up having sex. It was stupid and wrong because we were both in relationships but for the first time in a year I felt whole again being in his arms" Meredith sighed and looked at Derek.**

**"How did prom affect you Derek?"**

**"Like I could stop living a lie with Addison. For that half hour I was happy again. Meredith made me happy" Derek smiled.**

**"So you ended your marriage?"**

**"As soon as I could" Derek nodded. "Our marriage was over, I should have ended it a long time before that."**

**"And Meredith? Did you break up with Finn?"**

**"No" Meredith shook her head. "I knew Derek was the one, but how was I suppose to trust him after Addison?" She frowned. Derek looked at her sadly.**

**"I have never been worthy of your trust have I?" Derek sighed.**

**"No." Meredith sighed.**

**"What made you break up with Finn and give Derek a second chance?"**

**"He was the one and I thought we could get past Addison and for a while we did." Meredith sighed.**

**"OK guys, we have made some progress. You guys were honest with each other for once, that is a good thing. Next week we will cover the next road block in your relationship" Dr Thompson smiled. Derek and Meredith nodded and got up.**

**"That was brutal" Derek sighed as they walked to his car.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded nervously. It was scary talking to Derek about their issues. What if after all of it she still felt the same? Even though Derek telling her the truth about Addison made her feel better, it really did. A little bit of the feeling of not being good enough for Derek went away. Derek opened Meredith's door for her, as she was getting in he grabbed her arm.**

**"Meredith?" He asked. Meredith turned to look at him.**

**"Yeah?" She smiled. Derek kissed her lips quickly.**

**"We are going to be OK" He promised and let her get into the car, he shut the door and got into the drivers side. The drive to the hospital was quiet, when they got out of the car Derek reached for Meredith's hand and gently laced his fingers through hers. "What have you got now?"**

**"Ugh clinic today" Meredith rolled her eyes. "Sutchering"**

**"Hmm" Derek smiled. "Well I have nothing on for another couple of hours so how about I help?"**

**"Derek you are Head Of Neuro, you can't be stitching people up" Meredith laughed.**

**"I can and I will" Derek smiled.**

**"Are you not busy?"**

**"Meredith. I am going to spend the day helping you in the clinic OK?" He smiled.**

**"OK" Meredith nodded. They went their separate ways and met up in the clinic where like he promised he spent the day helping her. Maybe they would be OK.**


	8. Chapter 8

_New chapter yay! Better news I will give you another chapter today if you give me at least 10 reviews!! So please review thank you!!_

**Derek leaned against the nurses station as he did charting from his surgery, the therapy session with Meredith the other day was still playing on his mind. She was honest with him; she was 100 per cent honest. He had never had that from her, she had never told him that he completely destroyed her by choosing Addison and hearing what he did to her broke his heart. He had never wanted to do that to her. Never in a million years had he thought she felt that strongly for him. He didn't think enough of himself to think he could have that affect on anyone. He had destroyed the woman he loved, how could he make up for that?**

**"Derek" A voice came from behind him, a voice that made him wince. A voice he never wanted to hear again. She leaned beside him and smiled at him. God what did she want?**

**"Rose" Derek nodded politely.**

**"How are you?" She asked.**

**"Yeah good" Derek nodded and got back to his paper work.**

**"I miss you Der" Rose sighed. Derek inwardly groaned. Der? What the hell did she think she was doing? He just ignored her and hoped she would go away. "You know all the nights we had together, the fun we had. You know you never brought me to your place. I am sure it's beautiful; we should have done that one night. Go to your land, to the trailer and just talked under the stars. It would have been romantic don't you think?" She asked, hopeful that if she brought back their good memories he would realize she was the one.**

**"Not really Rose" Derek shrugged coldly. Mark stood at the other side of the nurse's station and frowned at the scene in front of him. Rose was far too close to Derek for Mark's liking, he thought Derek was trying to get back with Meredith.**

**"Come on Derek, you know it would have been" Rose said flirtatiously. Derek caught Mark's eye and silently pleaded for him to save him but Mark shrugged and gave him a 'your on your own there' look and walked away. He made a mental note to kill Mark later. "Out first time could have been under those stars" She smiled. Derek frowned as her hand touched his and he moved it. She was actually that desperate?**

**"I'm busy," He snapped.**

**"I know you want me Derek, just admit it and we can get back to normal." Meredith walked up to the nurse's station to hand Debbie a chart, she froze when she saw Derek standing on the other side with his nurse and his nurse was practically on top of him. She was going to turn and run but the more she stared the more she realized how uncomfortable Derek looked. He had a frown and was repeatedly rebuffing her. He caught Meredith's eye and silently pleaded with her to help. Meredith contemplated not helping him but she decided to be the bigger person, well actually she really was going to do it to show his whore of a nurse that Derek was hers. So she was being a bitch but she didn't care. She handed her charts over and walked around the nurse's station to where Derek was standing. She put her arm around his waist softly and felt his tension melt away.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled. "I need a consult" She smirked and glanced at the nurse. Her face was enough to make Meredith happy she was doing this for Derek. "Unless your busy?"**

**"No I'm not busy. Of course I can give you a consult." Derek said eagerly. He took Meredith's elbow and led her down the hall way without a word to Rose. Meredith glanced back to see a scowl on the nurses' face. Yes definitely worth it. "Thank you so much" Derek smiled and squeezed her hand.**

**"No problem. Although I really should have let you suffer, you deserve it" She teased.**

**"I do deserve it, just don't use her as a source of torture. That is too much" Derek sighed.**

**"You were with her"**

**"I know and it was stupid"**

**"I thought you broke up with her anyway?"**

**"I did. She is like clinging."**

**"Weird"**

**"Not really I am a sexy Neuro surgeon after all. Who wouldn't want me?" Derek smirked.**

**"Ah so everyone wants you because your rich and successful?"**

**"And sexy" Derek added making Meredith laugh.**

**"I think you're too arrogant for my liking" She smiled and walked away from him.**

**"You don't like me?" Derek frowned and caught up to her.**

**"Not really" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Liar" Derek smiled. "You find me irresistible"**

**"Yet here I am resisting you," Meredith laughed.**

**"For now you are" He smirked.**

**"Oh so how long do you think I am going to last exactly?"**

**"I don't know. Maybe another two weeks" Derek shrugged and smiled.**

**"Ah see that is where your wrong Dr Shepherd, we are not going to be together until we are normal and that could take months so prepare yourself"**

**"Hmm right" Derek smiled. "As long as I'm with you by the end of it I don't really care"**

**"Now you being all nice and sweet helps" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ah does it really?"**

**"It does" Meredith nodded. "Only a little though."**

**"Hmmm" Derek smiled. "Well you will be surprised at how sweet I can be"**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"You shall see Dr Grey." Derek smiled and walked away. "Oh Mer?"**

**"Yeah?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Thank you for rescuing me from Rose. It means a lot because I know I deserve none of it" He smiled sincerely.**

**"Your welcome" Meredith smiled and walked in the other direction.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked into the locker room at the end of her shift, it had been a really long day and now all she wanted to do was have some drinks with her friends before they all headed home for the night. Yes, the more she thought about it the more she was looking forward to just talking and laughing with her friends and her sister. She opened her locker to find a lavender flower in the top of it with a note attached. She smiled and smelled the flower before pulling the note off and reading it.**

_"The flower smells like your hair._

_Your hair smelled like some sort of flower_

_Lavender right? From your conditioner!_

_So I heard you had a bad day, two deaths I am really sorry._

_I hope your coming over to Joe's because I have your drink tab covered and I don't even expect you to take me home afterwards! I love you Meredith_

_Love Derek."_

**Meredith smiled brightly and began getting changed. He really was being the sweetest guy in the world, maybe they could be OK again but Meredith knew they had to survive therapy first before they could start fresh. She left the flower in her locker so it would smell nice in the morning but she took the note because she knew she would want to read it again tonight before going asleep. When she got to Joe's she saw that her friends had taken up the bar, she glanced around for Derek and saw him in a booth with Mark and Callie. He smiled at her when she walked in and waved her over. Meredith smiled and walked over to him.**

**"So you showed up I'm glad" Derek smiled.**

**"Yeah, I really needed a drink" Meredith nodded. "Thank you for the locker thing it made me feel so much better"**

**"I thought it might" Derek smiled. Mark and Callie smiled at each other before getting back into Derek and Meredith's conversation.**

**"Meredith?" Cristina called. "Get your ass over here before I kill your baby sister" She snapped. Meredith looked over at her friends and laughed.**

**"Why?" She called over.**

**"She is being a pain in my ass"**

**"I am not" Lexie frowned.**

**"OK I better go save my sister" Meredith laughed. "Thank you so much Derek"**

**"Your welcome. I'll see you later"**

**"You will" Meredith nodded and walked over to her friends. Instead of sitting beside George at the end of the bar she stood in between Cristina and Lexie and began laughing at what they were telling her. Derek smiled and looked at Mark and Callie who were staring at him.**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing" They both shrugged and smiled at him. Erica Hahn walked into the bar and joined the other three. Meredith glanced at a laughing Derek and smiled to herself. Everyday she felt more sure that they were going to be ****OK.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Alright guys just like I promised another chapter, thank you so much for the reviews they rock and make my day. This is the second round of therapy dealing with the whole drowning issue!! Enjoy and review!! _

**"How was your week?" Dr Thompson asked both Meredith and Derek.**

**"Yeah good, we have been good" Derek smiled and looked at Meredith.**

**"How has your interaction been?"**

**"At work everyday and we see each other briefly at the bar across from work" Meredith shrugged.**

**"So you guys haven't began moving forward in a romantic way?" Dr Thompson asked.**

**"No" They both sighed.**

**"I just... I want to see where therapy gets us first" Meredith sighed. Derek glanced at her but then put his head down. Dr Thompson could tell it hurt Derek to not be with her, but he seemed to be taking whatever he could get from her which was good. He wasn't giving up, that was the most important thing.**

**"Right well last week we discussed Derek's part in the downfall of your relationship, Meredith what was your part?"**

**"I am not a good communicator I guess. I say fine a lot and I know that isn't easy for Derek to hear when he is trying to talk to me" Meredith sighed.**

**"Has it always been that way with you both?" Dr Thompson asked. Meredith looked at Derek and was about to answer when Derek cut in.**

**"No" Derek sighed.**

**"It has" Meredith frowned. "I have always been stubborn and I never let him in. I never gave him a chance to understand me. It is my fault our communication broke down"**

**"No it isn't" Derek sighed. Dr Thompson looked at Derek.**

**"Why are you saying no Derek?" She asked.**

**"You did let me in Mer, you remember? You told me about your mom, you trusted me with that and then Addison showed up. It is my fault our communication broke down. I wasn't exactly Mr tell all was I?"**

**"Yeah but I am not good at trusting and that is my problem"**

**"You trusted me and I let you down"**

**"You are both to blame in the communication department then?" Dr Thompson asked.**

**"Yes" They both sighed.**

**"Derek when did you first feel Meredith slipping away from you?"**

**"The day her mother called her ordinary" Derek sighed. "She broke her, after that Meredith was... Different" **

**"We have already discussed that Meredith, the day you fell apart over your mother, did you talk to Derek about it?"**

**"No" Meredith shook her head. "I just bottled it up. She broke me, worst of all I let her" She sighed. "I let her tell me I wasn't good enough for anything"**

**"Meredith, you are amazing, you should never feel your not good enough" Derek sighed and took her hand. **

**"Did Meredith's drowning affect you deeply Derek?" Dr Thompson asked. Derek frowned and looked at Meredith, how did he answer that?**

**"It ripped me to shreds" Derek said sadly. Meredith winced at his own admission. "Meredith died, like actually died. Mer you died, for an hour you had no heart beat. I thought I lost you. It ripped my heart to pieces" **

**"I'm sorry" Meredith said as tears filled her eyes. "It was stupid, and it should not have happened."**

**"You know how to swim Meredith. Why didn't you swim?" He asked as he gripped her hand tighter.**

**"I did swim, it was just a second... A second I just... I thought, what was the point? It was just a second Derek I promise."**

**"That second nearly cost you your life" Derek frowned.**

**"I know that. I do know that Derek. I was being selfish and stupid, it should have never happened. I wasn't thinking about you or Cristina or the rest of my friends I was just thinking about myself. It was completely selfish" Meredith said sadly and wiped her tears away.**

**"Do you think that Meredith drowning made your relationship go downhill?" Dr Thompson asked.**

**"Part of it" Derek sighed. **

**"Part of?" Dr Thompson asked**

**"A lot of things caused our relationship to downhill. The main one being trust."**

**"Trust?" Dr Thompson frowned.**

**"I was scared he was going to leave me again" Meredith admitted.**

**"And I was afraid she was going to give up again" Derek sighed. "I guess we just didn't trust each other"**

**"No you don't trust each other. Lets work on that" Dr Thompson smiled. "I want you two to go out on a date this week. Derek you have to be really romantic, flowers and a nice restaurant and I want you two to talk. Not even about serious issues just talk about anything and maybe even kiss. Start from the very beginning" Dr Thompson smiled "And we will pick this up next week"**

**"A date?" Meredith frowned, she looked at Derek who was smiling like an idiot.**

**"A date Meredith" She nodded.**

**"This week is going to be great" Derek smiled.**

**"Shut up" Meredith rolled her eyes and got up. Derek smiled and followed her. They both waved to the therapist before leaving the building. They drove in silence to the hospital, Meredith got out of the car and began walking ahead when Derek came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "What do you think your doing?" Meredith laughed as he spun her to face him. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed her body against his own.**

**"Asking you out" Derek smiled. "Meredith Grey will you go out with me tomorrow night?"**

**"I would love to" Meredith laughed and kissed his lips quickly. He smiled and put his arm around her as they walked into the hospital.**

**"Oh my God" Olivia shouted at she ran to the nurses station.**

**"What?" The other nurses frowned.**

**"Grey and Shepherd are back on" She smiled proudly.**

**"How do you know?" They frowned.**

**"Because I just saw them with their arms around each other in the parking lot"**

**"You don't get the money unless your sure Olivia" Debbie snapped.**

**"Oh she is telling the truth" Tyler smiled.**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Because when she says arms around each other she means Shepherd was holding her tightly against his body and Grey had her arms around his neck and there was kissing. Olivia wins" Tyler smiled.**

**"Damn it. Why couldn't they just wait another 2 more days?" Debbie snapped and handed a giggling Olivia the pot of money. When Derek and Meredith walked into Seattle Grace together he still had his arm around her waist. Meredith looked around and noticed that the floor was silent. **

**"Derek? Is everyone..."**

**"Staring at us?" Derek frowned. "I think so"**

**"My God it gets around fast" Meredith frowned.**

**"I know" Derek laughed and they both got on to the empty elevator. Meredith laced her fingers through Derek's. "We are going to be OK Derek, I can feel it" Meredith smiled.**

**"We are" He nodded. "The drowning talk was such a weight being lifted. Why didn't we just talk about these things?"**

**"I don't know" Meredith sighed. "We were both too busy trying to pretend everything was OK I guess"**

**"Yeah" Derek sighed. They got off the elevator and separated. "See you in 10?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith smiled and walked to get changed. She was a little excited about tomorrow night, they hadn't been on a date since Derek was competing with Finn but that was tainted by the fact that he was competing for her. Tomorrow night would be their first proper date. Yes she was definitely excited.**

**Rose frowned when she saw her fellow nurses crowded around the nurses station whispering, she walked over and they all glanced at her with smirks on their faces.**

**"Whats going on?" She asked.**

**"Didn't you hear?" Olivia said evilly.**

**"Hear what?" Rose snapped.**

**"Shepherd and Grey are back together" Tyler smirked. Rose went bright red and turned her face away.**

**"Looks like your ancient history Rose" Debbie smirked and they all walked away from her. Rose frowned, she didn't know where to go. Everyone was laughing at her. And Derek was back with Meredith Grey. Of course he was, was she just a rebound girl? She furiously wiped her face as tears came, she refused to cry over him.**

_Just a quick note to say that I am in no way a Rose fan, I think she is nothing but a w and when her downfall comes I will be laughing my head off, the ending is just how I would think she would feel. I mean she did say in the promo that she loved him. (Which is completely insane BTW) So I'm guessing the news of Derek being back with Mer would upset her!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Alright guys, same as yesterday give me at least 10 reviews for this and I will get another chapter to you later today!! And OMG one more day I am getting really excited not for Derek and Rose because they are going to absolutely suck and they are going to try ruin the show for me but I am not going to let them LOL!! Enjoy this chapter its the um date!!

**"What do you guys think?" Meredith asked as she stood in the locker room getting ready to go out.**

**"About you dating Shepherd? I think you're insane. Ass Meredith, he is an ass" Cristina frowned.**

**"Seriously? Be supportive please?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Mer you look great. Its casual right?" Izzie smiled.**

**"Yeah so jeans and a nice top is a go?"**

**"Yeah" Izzie nodded.**

**"I am calling if your not back by 11" Cristina warned. "You are not staying with him"**

**"What are you my mom?" Meredith laughed.**

**"No sex with Mcbasterd get it?" Cristina snapped. **

**"Cristina is right Mer, you guys need to sort everything out first" Izzie smiled.**

**"I am not having sex with him tonight I promise guys. You can trust me you know" Meredith frowned and checked herself one last time.**

**"OK fine. We trust you, I am still calling at 11" Cristina smiled.**

**"Right" Meredith laughed. "See you guys later"**

**"Yeah" They called as Meredith walked out of the room. When the elevator opened Rose was the only occupant. Meredith frowned and stepped on. They stood in an awkward silence until it stopped again revealing Mark. Meredith smiled at him as he stepped on and ignored Rose to stand beside Meredith.**

**"Hey so this is just the most awkward thing ever right?" Mark laughed. Meredith pushed him and smiled. "So the big date are you nervous?" Mark asked Meredith.**

**"Nervous?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Yeah a whole night with Derek and no sex. Whats this like a first for you?" Mark laughed. **

**"Shut up" Meredith blushed and pushed him. Rose scowled deeply and got off the elevator when it stopped. Mark broke down laughing.**

**"She is proper creepy" Mark laughed.**

**"I don't know her" Meredith shrugged.**

**"I can't stand her" Mark frowned.**

**"I take it she isn't one of your nurse conquests" Meredith smiled.**

**"Hell no, I have standards Mer" Mark laughed. They both stepped off at the lobby and Meredith saw Derek sitting in one of the seats waiting for her. "Have fun" Mark smiled and walked in the other direction. Meredith walked over and stood in front of Derek, he looked up and smiled at her.**

**"Ready?" **

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. Derek stood up and they both walked out to his car. "Where are we going?"**

**"Its a surprise" Derek smiled as they drove. Meredith sighed and looked out the window. "Are you OK?"**

**"Yeah, its just... This is going to work right Derek?"**

**"The date?"**

**"Yes" Meredith nodded. "We have done this once in our whole relationship"**

**"And it was good that night" Derek smiled. "Except for Finn showing up at the end" Derek frowned.**

**"Yeah" Meredith smiled.**

**"Mer its going to be great, we are good together. Actually we are great together" He smiled. "Remember we had breakfast that time too?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith smiled at the memory, he was so sweet then. "So where are we going?"**

**"Ah I told you its a surprise" Derek smiled again. Meredith soon realized they were headed for Derek's trailer. He parked his car outside his trailer and they both stepped out. Meredith walked up on to the patio and began heading inside.**

**"Where are you going?" Derek smiled.**

**"I thought..." Meredith frowned.**

**"Nope we are not going into the trailer. Come on" He smiled and held out his hand. Meredith shrugged in confusion and took his hand. They began walking up hill, further into Derek's land. Meredith stayed quiet as they walked, she had no clue where they were going and Derek wasn't giving any hints. "So how was your day?"**

**"Long" Meredith sighed.**

**"You were with Hahn today right?" He asked.**

**"Yep, cool surgery but just long" **

**"Not as cool as Neuro" Derek said smugly.**

**"Whatever you say" Meredith rolled her eyes and smiled. Derek walked behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "Derek!" She said in surprise.**

**"Sshhh" Derek smiled.**

**"What are you doing?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Trust me" Derek smiled and pushed her gently to make her walk. They stopped and Derek smiled proudly at his scene. "Ready?"**

**"Yes" Meredith laughed. Derek let her go and Meredith gasped at the scene in front of her. He had a blanket on the ground and it was surrounded by candles and flowers. It was so romantic. "Oh my God Derek" Meredith smiled. "How did you do all this?"**

**"Chief owes me a favor" Derek shrugged and led her over to the blanket. Meredith looked out over the city. **

**"The view is amazing" **

**"I know. Its my favorite place in Seattle" Derek smiled as they both sat down, Derek took out two glasses and a bottle of wine. He also took out different portions of food. "Its where um..." He decided not to tell her.**

**"Tell me" Meredith urged.**

**"Its where I wanted the house to be built. Right here" He smiled.**

**"Its a good place" Meredith nodded. "The master bedroom could face out into the city right?" She smiled at him.**

**"Right" Derek nodded. **

**"I did want it Derek. I just didn't want it right now" Meredith sighed. "I want everything with you, I just wasn't ready for it yet"**

**"I know and I am sorry. I was being an idiot trying to force you into things" Derek sighed. They drank some wine and had some light conversation, Meredith found herself smiling at everything Derek was saying. It was normal they were actually doing normal things instead of spending their time fighting. It felt so good. Meredith lay her head on Derek's lap as they both looked out on Seattle. **

**"So the date went well" Meredith smiled.**

**"Just well?" Derek looked down at her and raised his eyebrows.**

**"OK you were really sweet and romantic" Meredith laughed.**

**"Why thank you" Derek smiled. Meredith's cell ringing broke the mood, she rolled her eyes and answered her phone.**

**"Hello?... No Cristina I am not having sex" She laughed. Derek looked down at her and chuckled. "I promise... I'll be home soon OK goodbye" Meredith laughed. "Sorry"**

**"She hates that your out with me right?"**

**"Pretty much" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ah its OK she has already made it clear that she hates me" He shrugged.**

**"Hmm right" Meredith smiled and sat up. Derek pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Cold?" Meredith laughed.**

**"If you say so" Derek smirked and breathed in her scent. **

**"I have to go soon"**

**"I know" Derek sighed. "I'll miss you when I drop you home"**

**"You have the Chief to keep you company" Meredith teased.**

**"Yeah right" Derek smiled. They stood up and cleaned up the mess they made before walking back down to the trailer. Derek drove Meredith home and walked her to her door step. "Tonight was great and I will see you tomorrow" Derek smiled and kissed her softly.**

**"Yeah tomorrow" Meredith smiled and walked into her house. Derek smiled to himself as he walked back to his car. Spending the night with Meredith was what he wanted to do every night. **


	11. Chapter 11

_I got reviews so you get another chapter!! Therapy again!! Review and stuff you know what to do!!_

**"So how did your date go?" Dr Thompson asked them both.**

**"Excellent" Derek smiled.**

**"Meredith?"**

**"Yeah it was great, he was sweet and romantic" Meredith smiled.**

**"Good" Dr Thompson smiled. "Its our last session today so lets get started. I want to discuss the day you broke up. At the wedding right?"**

**"Sort of" Meredith sighed.**

**"Yes we did, you announced it to everyone" Derek frowned.**

**"Yeah after you gave me an ultimatum" Meredith snapped.**

**"I did not give you an ultimatum, I told you that you were the love of my life"**

**"Yeah and an hour before that you told me you met a woman" Meredith frowned.**

**"You met a woman Derek?" Dr Thompson asked.**

**"No, yes... Not really, I just wanted to show her I had other options"**

**"Yeah my little sister" Meredith scoffed.**

**"OK in my defense I did not know that she was your sister" Derek frowned.**

**"You had something with Meredith's sister?"**

**"No" Derek shook his head. "She flirted with me and I turned her down. I just told Meredith I met a woman to scare her I guess" Derek sighed.**

**"How childish is that?" Meredith frowned.**

**"It wasn't childish" Derek snapped.**

**"It was" Meredith retorted.**

**"OK you two" Dr Thompson smiled. "Meredith why did you end things with Derek?"**

**"When he wanted to talk to me I assumed it was to end things but then he told me I was the love of his life and that threw me a bit, I wasn't expecting it but after that he told me to put him out of his misery, I thought about that for a long time afterwards, even in Hawaii and I came to the conclusion that if he was so miserable with me then I should end it" Meredith sighed.**

**"I wasn't miserable with you Mer, I was just tired of our non existent relationship. We barely spoke to each other"**

**"I know that" Meredith sighed.**

**"Again Meredith your immediate thought was that he was going to leave you. You didn't trust him" Dr Thompson sighed.**

**"No I didn't" Meredith frowned.**

**"When you got back from Hawaii you guys ended it officially?"**

**"I broke up with him yes" Meredith sighed.**

**"Then she started that stupid sex and mockery thing" Derek frowned.**

**"You started that" Meredith snapped. "I ended it and you wanted break up sex so I gave it to you"**

**"And you guys just didn't stop having sex?"**

**"No" Derek shook his head. "She didn't want me and I was taking all I could get from her" **

**"How could you think I didn't want you?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Maybe because you dumped me" Derek snapped. "All you wanted was sex and I thought I could handle that but I loved you too much" Derek sighed.**

**"It wasn't just about sex Derek. I loved you, I just wasn't ready for the things you wanted. You know what my favourite part was?"**

**"What?" Derek frowned.**

**"It wasn't the sex. The sex was good don't get me wrong, it was the moment afterwards when you would hold me in your arms and in those moments I felt we could make it. I felt safe" Meredith smiled. Derek looked at her and couldn't stop his heart from breaking, if he had just waited a little longer they would have been fine but no he had to be so impatient. "When you told me you wanted to marry me I got scared I did but the more I thought about it the more I wanted it someday but first I had to get over my issues. Cristina helped me for a while, we would spend hours reading over psych books but when we broke up for real I knew I needed more than Cristina to get me through that's why I started coming here."**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked.**

**"I told you I was getting ready, I told you I didn't want you dating other people I was trying to evolve" Meredith sighed.**

**"Why did you kiss Rose Derek?" Dr Thompson asked. Derek looked at her shocked.**

**"I'm sorry?"**

**"In the scrub room. You kissed her why?"**

**"I... I don't know" Derek admitted. "It was stupid and spur of the moment"**

**"Why did you want to marry Meredith so badly?"**

**"I guess, I thought that if we were married she would find it harder to leave me"**

**"Are you insecure about her leaving you?"**

**"Yes I am" Derek said sadly. "I thought if I could just make sure that we were forever I could stop being so insecure about our relationship."**

**"Then why kiss Rose?" Meredith asked. "Why didn't you tell me about the kiss? I would have understood if you were just honest Derek"**

**"It was a bad judgement call" Derek sighed.**

**"And asking her out right after we broke up?"**

**"I did that because I was angry and I wanted to show you that I had other options. She wanted me and you didn't"**

**"I wanted you" Meredith frowned. "I just didn't want to be shown house plans the day after we get back together"**

**"When would the appropriate time be to show you them?" Derek asked.**

**"When we are happy and ready for that kind of commitment. God Derek we were so unsteady and so far away from being ready for that and you just threw them at me"**

**"I'm sorry" Derek relented.**

**"I'm sorry too" Meredith sighed.**

**"OK the main problem in your relationship is trust. You guys really need to work on that. So what I am going to say to you is, tell each other something true everyday, it can be anything. Even a simple I love you would suffice but it has to be everyday and when something goes wrong, Meredith don't turn to Cristina and Derek don't turn to Mark. Tell each other about your day. Comfort each other. The other problem is that your both selfish, take each others feelings into consideration more often. You guys can make it I know you can. Once you build a healthy trusting relationship where turning to each other instead of your friends isn't a huge chore then you are ready for house plans and marriage, until then settle for dating and maybe staying over now and again" Dr Thompson smiled. Derek looked at Meredith and took her hand. They were going to be OK.**

**"Thank you for listening to all of our crap" Meredith laughed.**

**"Its what I'm here for" Dr Thompson smiled. **

**"You have been great" Derek smiled. They both stood up and said goodbye to Dr Thompson before leaving the office for the last time. "Well? What do you think?"**

**"I think we have been honest with each other for once and I feel so much lighter. You?"**

**"I think I have fallen in love with you all over again" Derek smiled and took her hand. "We are going to make it Mer"**

**"Yeah we are" Meredith smiled and they headed to work.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Happy Grey's day guys. Well sort of happy, I would be happy if I didn't see that damn sneak peak. OMG I Hate Rose so much I hope she does die of a diabetic coma. And SHE LOVES HIM, IS she insane? They have only been together 6 weeks and they haven't even had sex. I mean I would understand if they had taken steps but they haven't, well I wouldn't understand but it would help her case a little bit. She is insane. And Derek likes her, like actually likes her. OMG I hate him so much right now. I am still hoping he is just with her to piss Meredith off. I am clinging to that. But OMG. OK I'm sorry for ranting. Last chapter, thank God I wrote it before I saw the sneak. Enjoy and please review. Enjoy the episode tonight I won't see it until tomorrow!! Poor Mer BTW Derek is such an ass!!_

**"Mer your house tonight, alcohol and pizza" Cristina said as she caught up with her.**

**"Says who?" Meredith asked as they both walked down the hall together.**

**"Me" Cristina laughed. "Izzie and Alex also agree, George and Lexie are coming too so what time are you off?"**

**"Seven" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Ah we will just see you at home then we are all off earlier" Cristina smiled.**

**"Right OK. I have to go see you tonight"**

**"Yeah" Cristina called and walked in the other direction. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith stepped on to the elevator and smiled to herself when she found herself alone in it, that was until an arm caught it. This time she didn't scowl when she found it was Derek. **

**"Hi" He smiled and stood behind her.**

**"Hi" Meredith nodded and tried to ignore him as he stepped closer to her. She shivered as his body pressed up against her back and he breathed her in. She felt his hands snake around her waist and he pulled her closer. **

**"Are you busy tonight?" He muttered against her ear.**

**"Yes I am actually" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ah really?" Derek frowned. "I was looking forward to asking you out"**

**Meredith turned to face him. "Really?"**

**"Yes, well actually I was looking forward to you saying yes but you ruined that" He chuckled. "So what are you doing?" He asked as he lingered dangerously close to her lips.**

**"Drinks and food at home with my friends." Meredith smiled. Derek leaned closer to her again. "Do you want to come? Maybe stay the night?" She smirked.**

**"Hmm I don't know, your friends might be tempted to hurt me" Derek smiled.**

**"I will protect you I promise" Meredith smiled. Derek was just at her lips when the elevator stopped, they broke away as the doors opened to reveal Rose. Derek stepped back pulling Meredith with him. **

**"Dr Shepherd I was told to give you this" Rose said coldly and handed Derek a chart.**

**"Um thank you" Derek said awkwardly. The tension in the elevator was high when it stopped again. Mark laughed when he saw who was inside it.**

**"Its like a reunion" He laughed and stepped on. "All we need is Addie, hang on I'll phone her so she is with us in spirit" He teased. Meredith smiled at him as he stood beside her. The elevator stopped dead again.**

**"Oh my God" Meredith frowned. "This is just creepy"**

**"Yeah it is" Mark sighed and pushed the emergency button. "The Chief really needs to get these elevators fixed. Hey man we are stuck" He shouted into the speaker. Meredith sat down at the back of the elevator, Derek sat on one side of her and Mark sat on the other, Rose huddled in a corner wishing the ground would swallow her up. "So what are you guys doing tonight?" Mark asked Meredith and Derek.**

**"Meredith is feeding me to the sharks" Derek laughed.**

**"What?" Mark frowned.**

**"He is coming to my house where my friends will be and they hate him" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Your friends are far too judgmental" Mark smiled. **

**"I know, they judge way too much but its just because they love me, at least I hope" Meredith frowned. "Want to come Mark?" Meredith smiled. Rose glanced at the three of them, Derek had his hand possessively on Meredith's leg as she lay against him. He was completely transfixed by Meredith as she chatted to Mark, that was when Rose realized that he was in fact head over heels for Meredith Grey. It was in the way he looked at her and they way his hand slid absently up and down her leg. He wanted the world to know that she was his. He had never done any of that with Rose. What the hell was she thinking trying to replace Meredith? Addison was right, Meredith had completely captured his heart and he wasn't even trying to take it back. Derek belonged to Meredith and always would. It was a startling realization for Rose but also one that could give her closure.**

**"I can't" Mark smirked.**

**"Why not?" Meredith asked.**

**"Because I have a date with Erica Hahn" He said proudly. Meredith's face lit up.**

**"Ah well done" She beamed.**

**"Finally man" Derek laughed.**

**"I know, she actually agreed. Its going to be great" Mark smiled. They fell into a comfortable silence as Derek read the chart that Rose had given him. Meredith leaned over and read it with him, he glanced at her and smiled.**

**"Want in?"**

**"No can do Shep, Mer is with me today" Mark smirked.**

**"Its true I'm with Mark today, facial reconstruction. I am not missing that" Meredith smiled.**

**"Your just going to have to get someone else" Mark smiled.**

**"Fine I will" Derek frowned. The elevator started up again, and everyone stood. When it stopped on their floor Mark stepped out first, Derek put his hand out for Meredith which she took and he nodded to Rose before getting off. Rose gave a slight smile back knowing they were completely over and she was surprsingly OK with that, Derek Shepherd wasn't hers to begin with and he never would be. "So your off at seven?" Derek asked Meredith.**

**"Yep"**

**"I'll wait for you in the lobby" He smiled. **

**"OK see you later" Meredith smiled and began to walk down the hall way with Mark.**

**"Oh hey Meredith?" Derek called as he ran up to her.**

**"Whats up?" Meredith smiled as he reached her.**

**"I love you" He whispered in her ear making her smile brightly.**

**"I love you too" She whispered back and squeezed his hand before running to catch up with Mark. Derek smiled to himself and walked in the other direction**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith left her car at the hospital and went in Derek's car instead. They both got out of the car and walked hand in hand to Meredith's house. When Meredith opened the door they were met by talking and laughing in the kitchen.**

**"Hey guys I'm home" Meredith called as she pulled Derek into the house. **

**"Well its about time Mer" Cristina shouted from the kitchen. Meredith walked in with Derek behind her they all looked around at her and stopped when they lay their eyes on Derek. Derek looked at all of Meredith's friends, they all hated him he knew that, even Lexie was giving him an evil glare. He took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. "What is Mcass doing here?" She asked.**

**"Mcass?" Derek laughed.**

**"You have been called worse we just settled on Mcass" Cristina retorted.**

**"He is staying so be nice guys" Meredith frowned.**

**"We are just about to order what do you guys want on your pizza?" Izzie asked Meredith and Derek.**

**"What do you want?" Meredith asked.**

**"I don't care whatever" Derek shrugged and took his jacket off.**

**"Meat feast" Meredith smiled and took her own jacket off. **

**"Beer Shepherd?" Alex asked.**

**"Yeah please" Derek smiled. Alex threw him a beer and he sat down at the counter, Meredith stood in between his legs and grabbed his beer. "Hey"**

**"Oh come on like you really care" Meredith laughed and took the first sip of his beer before giving it back.**

**"Surgical tapes Mer. Lexie hasn't had the pleasure of watching your mom ripping a guys face off" George smiled.**

**"Ugh how many times do we have to watch that one George?" Meredith frowned.**

**"You love it don't lie" Izzie smiled. They got up and went into the living room, Derek smiled and pulled Meredith into his lap, Lexie sat beside them and Cristina beside her. Alex, Izzie and George sat on other seats as they settled into the surgery.**

**"I would get ready for this Lex" Meredith laughed. "Oh Derek you too"**

**"Why?" Derek asked, but then he saw it, Meredith's mother ripping a guys face off. Everyone in the room winced and laughed. Meredith looked at Lexie who was in complete shock.**

**"I told you Lex" Meredith giggled.**

**"That was... Disgusting" Lexie frowned but was soon giggling as well. Derek was glad to be in this house again, even though her friends didn't like him he liked the noise of the house, it was better than the lonliness of his trailer. At the end of the night Cristina, Lexie and George went home.**

**"We are going to bed. Night guys" Meredith smiled and pulled Derek up.**

**"Night" Alex and Izzie said back. Derek nodded to them before following Meredith upstairs to actually stay the night. His heart was whole again and he knew hers was as well. They were happy again and he planned to keep it that way. They were going to be together for the rest of their lives and he didn't care how long it took them to settle down as long as they were together.**

**The End!**


End file.
